


[Podfic] oxymoron

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Distortion!Jonathan Sims, Gen, Identity Issues, Martin Blackwood POV, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Distortion returns to the Archives. Precisely no one is happy with this state of affairs.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] oxymoron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090969) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/03.%20oxymoron.mp3).

**Intro Music:** "[Every Other Freckle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axTSc3e6wu8) by alt-J  


 **Outro Music:** "[Stuff Is Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z58IulCjZkA)" by They Might Be Giants  


 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/03.%20oxymoron.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:17:46  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/03.%20oxymoron.m4b)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:17:46


End file.
